


Elizabeth and the Cursed Vaults: Year 1

by WhiteOwlofPineHills



Series: Elizabeth - Half Necromancer, Half Druid [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Original Character Death(s), Violence, characters will be added as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteOwlofPineHills/pseuds/WhiteOwlofPineHills
Summary: Elizabeth was no stranger to loss or pain. That was why her main goal is to find closure about what happened to Jacob. His family had rescued her from a cruel place that was meant to look after her but had instead made her live in constant fear and grow up too quickly. Feeling indebted to her new parents, Elizabeth works to uncover the mystery of the Cursed Vaults and find out what happened to Jacob.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a little divergent from canon. I'm new to Ao3 so please forgive whatever mistakes I make now and in the future. I'll mostly be following the storyline but I'll add scenes of my own in future pieces. Enjoy!
> 
> (Also, I don't own Harry Potter or Hogwarts Mystery)

“Chambers, Elizabeth.”

There was a moment of deafening silence before the whispers started as a girl stepped forward and sat on the stool next to Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The crowd watched as a girl with elegant, wavy black hair, and porcelain skin sat up straight with her hands on her lap and McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat upon her head. Her expression was neutral, a mask that she kept up to never betray her real thoughts.

“Oh my,” the Sorting Hat’s voice suddenly reached her ears. “...Very interesting. I have not seen one of these in a long time. Very intelligent..loyal and determined...with a cunning side too. You’re a rare one, aren’t you?”

Elizabeth Chambers couldn’t help being reminded of similar words back in Diagon Alley when she had met Mr. Ollivander and received her wand. 

*Flashback*

Elizabeth looked around the shop with a quiet sense of wonder. It was exactly as her new acquaintance, Rowan Khanna, had described. This was a turning point in every young witch and wizard’s life. Receiving their wand was the first step to finding themselves, determining what sort of person they’ll be.

Mr. Ollivander himself was standing behind his desk, instantly perking up upon hearing her enter. He gazed at her intently while Elizabeth returned the stare only breaking the silence with a polite greeting. Breaking into a small smile, the wandmaker returned the greeting before gazing at a set of boxes on the left side of the desk.

“I have waited eagerly for your arrival, young Elizabeth.” Mr. Ollivander said, mysteriously. “You are definitely your parents’ daughter. Your real parents, I mean...”

A look of interest appeared on Elizabeth’s face as she questioned him. “You’ve met my parents?”

“I remember every wand I’ve ever sold.” Mr. Ollivander said. “Your mother. Spruce wood, unicorn hair core, twelve- and three-quarter inches, hard flexibility. Your father. Beech wood, dragon heartstring, thirteen inches, and unbending flexibility. Even your new family. Jacob Chambers...maple wood, dragon heartstring core, eleven inches. A fine wand. Shame that they snapped it...”

Mr. Ollivander hummed before he finally selected a wand and handed it to Elizabeth. “Here. Holly with dragon heartstring, twelve inches. Just give it a wave."

She did as instructed, and the vase on Mr. Ollivander’s desk immediately exploded. Elizabeth winced and apologized as she handed the wand back.

“Not your fault,” Mr. Ollivander waved off the apology and started searching for another wand. “I recall your brother destroyed my favorite inkpot when he tried his first wand. I understand that he ran away from home after he was expelled, and has been missing ever since. That must have been a profound impact on you.”

Elizabeth was silent as she watched him look through the boxes. Mr. Ollivander pulled one out but after inspecting it, shook his head and put it back.

“You could say that, Mr. Ollivander...”

Mr. Ollivander paused and looked at the young girl in front of the desk. Her impassive face now had a nostalgic look to it and her blue-grey eyes were misty.

“However, even if Jacob hadn’t disappeared there are other things that have impacted me as well.” She continued, softly. “The disease that nearly took my life when I was three, my father’s murder, my home destroyed in a fire that had killed my mother, the orphanage...”

Elizabeth paused and suddenly steeled her expression. She watched as Mr. Ollivander went back to searching with a more thoughtful look on his face.

Mr. Ollivander then pulled another box off the shelf and handed Elizabeth another wand.

“Cypress wood, moon rabbit bone core, twelve and a half inches, and supple flexibility.” He said.

Elizabeth gave the wand a wave and a warmth seemed to spread throughout her body, a gentle wind blowing at her hair as it consumed her.

“Ah, yes. You are a mysterious one, young Elizabeth. I am very interested in what path you will choose.” Mr. Ollivander said.

*End Flashback* 

“RAVENCLAW!”

The hall erupted with polite cheer as the hat was removed from Elizabeth’s head and she went to sit with her housemates. She watched the rest of the sorting and wasn’t surprised that Rowan had also ended up in Ravenclaw. They were soon joined by three other first years, Andre Egwu, Tulip Karasu, and Talbott Winger. When the last first year was sorted, the headmaster began to give a speech.

“Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts.” Dumbledore started. “The past few years have seen a great weight lifted from our world. The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, is safe. Years from now, young Harry will be old enough to attend Hogwarts..."

I don’t see how that information is necessary. Elizabeth mentally commented as the headmaster continued his speech. Truth be told, she was skeptical about the story of the Boy Who Lived. Elizabeth had trouble believing that a baby had defeated one of the darkest wizards of all time. She was certain that his mother was mostly responsible for the Dark Lord’s defeat. For example, Lily Potter could have performed some kind of ritual meant to protect her child and had backfired on their attacker.

“But for now, it’s your turn! Remember, while you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will bring you House Points, while any rule-breaking will lose House Points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor.” The headmaster continued.

Elizabeth had a feeling that Rowan will earn their house many points during their stay at Hogwarts. Of course, she will attempt to earn as many points as possible for Ravenclaw as well.

“I hope each of you will be a credit to your house.” With that final statement, the feast began.

Throughout the meal, Elizabeth didn’t have to look up to know that people were gossiping about her. They clearly weren’t being subtle as they seemed to think they were, if they were even trying at all. The words she caught the most were “Jacob”, “Chambers”, “Mad”, “Sister”, and “Vaults”. She tried to keep her anxiety down and finish her food but the feeling of many eyes on her was making it near impossible to even swallow.

After the feast, a prefect by the name of Chester Davies escorted the Ravenclaw first years to their dormitories. It turned out that Elizabeth would be sharing a dorm with Rowan, Tulip Karasu, and another girl named Badeea Ali.

After getting settled, Elizabeth went down to the common room where Rowan was waiting for her.

“Elizabeth! I’m so glad we both got sorted into Ravenclaw!” She said, excitedly. “Would you like to hear an exhaustive history of our house, including a comprehensive biography of our house founder?”

“Perhaps another time, Rowan.” Elizabeth replied. “Right now, I want to just take it all in.”

“It’s incredible, isn’t it?” Rowan added. “Even better than I imagined...”

“Quite.” She agreed, admiring the bookcase and the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. Already eager to search the books for interesting subjects aside from her current classes or even a good story to read.

Elizabeth was snapped out of her musings at a third-year boy’s interruption.

“I can’t believe they even let you in here after your mental brother got expelled and ruined Ravenclaw’s reputation!” The boy exclaimed as he was practicing with his wand.

Rowan looked like she wanted to say something but a look from her friend stopped her. Elizabeth gave her a slight smile as she put a hand on Rowan’s shoulder in reassurance. She wasn’t going to dignify that boy with a response. After all, she had been expecting this. Elizabeth wasn’t sure if ignoring comments like that third-year's would make the other students leave her alone about her brother, but she knew that acting out over it would only make things worse.

As she led Rowan to a more secluded spot in the common room, Elizabeth asked about their timetables which easily distracted the bookish girl. They both had Charms with the Gryffindors tomorrow and Potions with the Slytherins.

\--- 

The next morning, Elizabeth woke before the rest of her dorm mates. After a shower and putting on her school robes, she still had about an hour before she should head to class. Elizabeth took out a spare parchment and started writing a letter to her adoptive parents.

Dear Mother and Father,  
I hope this letter finds you well. Hogwarts is truly magnificent. Both the castle and the land are quite a sight to behold. I have been sorted into Ravenclaw and I believe I might have made a friend already. Her name is Rowan Khanna and she was also put in Ravenclaw. I am starting my classes today, Charms and Potions. Professor Flitwick seems like a nice enough man and I am looking forward to learning from him. He is said to be one of the most favored teachers among the students. I will write again after I’ve received your response and I wish you both a pleasant week.  
Warmest regards to you,  
Elizabeth Deburg-Chambers

Once she was finished, Elizabeth sealed the letter in an envelope and gave it to her barn owl, Mystique.

“See you later, girl.” She said softly, stroking her owl’s feathers. Mystique gave a chipper hoot and flew out the window. Elizabeth sighed and checked her watch. The other students would likely be down shortly.

She was soon joined by Rowan a few minutes later and they walked together to Charms class. They were first to arrive. Professor Flitwick was in the process of writing on the blackboard.

“Good morning, Professor Flitwick.” Elizabeth greeted.

“Ah, Miss Chambers! Good morning.” The small man greeted. “Or do you prefer to be addressed as Miss Deburg?”

“Deburg, please.” She replied, coolly. However, on the inside she was glad that someone was offering to address her by her real name. “I am only a Chambers by paper.”

“Of course. Your brother and biological mother were among my best students. I have a feeling that you will do well.” Professor Flitwick said with a smile.

Elizabeth returned a small smile of her own. “Thank you, Professor. I look forward to learning from you.”

Charms class was very enjoyable. Professor Flitwick had taught them the wand lighting charm, Lumos. By the end of the lesson, Elizabeth had mastered the spell, casting the brightest light with her wand.

“Well done, Miss Deburg! That’s the best execution of the Wand-Lighting Charm I’ve seen from a first-year in quite some time.” Professor Flitwick praised. “Ten points to Ravenclaw.”

“Great job, Elizabeth.” Rowan congratulated her as they left the classroom. “I’ve read our textbook thoroughly but yours was still the best, you’re a natural!”

Elizabeth gave another small smile. “Thank you, Rowan. You didn’t do too bad yourself.”

“You go on ahead,” She suddenly said. “I’ll catch up with you shortly."

“Alright, see you in Potions.” Rowan replied.

Elizabeth went to the girl’s lavatory to check her appearance. After tying her hair back and reapplying some Chapstick, she made her way to the dungeons for her next class.  
Upon entering the dungeons, she heard Rowan speaking to someone and quickly caught sight of her friend with another girl whom Elizabeth recognized from the sorting. Snyde, was it?

“Admit it!” The girl demanded.

“I can’t!” Rowan said, looking intimidated by the messy-haired girl, who was glaring at her fiercely.

“Say I’m the most powerful witch at Hogwarts!” She ordered.

“It’s logically impossible!” Rowan was speaking more rapidly while Elizabeth approached them soundlessly. Neither Rowan or the Slytherin girl noticed her. “I’ve made numerous lists of the most powerful witches at Hogwarts based on multiple factors. You’re less powerful than Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, every single seventh-year...You’re just a first-year like me!”

“I’m nothing like you.” The Slytherin scoffed.

Elizabeth then decided to interfere. She had no doubt that this girl would draw her wand on Rowan just to get her way.

“Rowan,” She said, causing both her friend and the Slytherin to jump in surprise. “Let’s go. Our Potions class is starting shortly.”

“Elizabeth is the one who should be the best witch.” Rowan continued, not noticing her friend’s warning glare. “Professor Flitwick said she cast the best Wand-Lighting Charm of any first-year.”

“Rowan, come on.” Elizabeth urged her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Wait...” The violet eyed girl’s focus was now on Elizabeth. “Elizabeth? Now I know exactly who you are...”

“Oh?” Elizabeth deadpanned, slightly raising an eyebrow.

“You’re Elizabeth Chambers. Your brother lost his mind, disgraced his house, got expelled from school, and was never heard from again.” The Slytherin continued with a roll of her eyes. “You belong in Ravenclaw.”

“Clever, and you are...?” Elizabeth trailed off, nonchalantly.

“Merula Snyde. First-year Slytherin.” The girl said, proudly. “The best witch at Hogwarts.”

“Charmed.” Elizabeth replied. “As pleasant as it was to make your acquaintance, Snyde, Rowan and I have a class to attend. So, if you’d excuse us...”

She quickly took Rowan’s arm and lead her friend away from Merula. Said witch watched them leave with a bewildered expression on her face. When they made it to the potions classroom, Rowan and Elizabeth instantly took their seats.

More students began coming in and Elizabeth hid her annoyance with her ever present neutral expression when Merula Snyde sat down next to her at their table. She kept her eyes on her book, reading the page while mentally going over different ingredient combinations her mother had shown her when she was seven. However, Elizabeth remained vigilant to be sure Merula didn’t start something with Rowan again so that Professor Snape didn’t walk in to witness a fight among students. Especially if the rumors about him favoring the Slytherins were true.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth had an idea of what to expect from Professor Snape. He was snarky, impatient, and strict, but Elizabeth could understand why. Potions could be a dangerous subject and supervising a classroom full of children could be stressful for even the most patient expert. 

They were instructed to make a Cure for Boils, one of the easiest potions for beginners. However, this was not the first time that Elizabeth had brewed a potion. Her grandfather had been an apothecarist and he taught her to brew some simple potions, including a Cure for Boils. Since Elizabeth and her mother lived far away from her grandparents, she hadn’t seen them much. One of the few memories she had of her grandfather was the proud smile he bore after she had successfully brewed a Cure for Boils all on her own at the tender age of six. 

Elizabeth collected the ingredients for her potion and immediately set to work. She didn’t need to look at the book, the subject just came naturally to her. As she stirred her potion, she suddenly noticed that Merula had a bottle of Bulbadox powder near her cauldron. Elizabeth knew that Bulbadox powder caused an explosive reaction with some of the ingredients to a Cure for Boils and from the way Merula was preparing her potion, she also knew what she was doing. 

When Merula wasn’t looking, Elizabeth snatched the Bulbadox powder and hid it in her sleeve. She planned to put it back at the end of class when everyone cleaned their workspaces. When their potions were nearly done, Elizabeth noticed Merula peeking into her cauldron at the corner of her eye and saw the Slytherin reach for something, only to touch the table. Merula let out an angry huff when she couldn’t find what she was looking for just as Elizabeth finished brewing her potion and set it aside to be inspected by Professor Snape. 

When the potions master came to check her work, he raised an eyebrow but kept his expression impassive. 

“Clearly you are not as inept as your brother, Miss Chambers.” Was all he said before moving on to inspect the other students’ cauldrons. 

From Elizabeth’s observations for the rest of the class, Professor Snape seemed professional towards the majority of the Ravenclaws but would still give snarky comments to what he believed to be foolish mistakes. When they were ordered to clean up their work spaces and bottle their potions, Elizabeth returned the Bulbadox powder that Merula took as she returned the remaining ingredients. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a yelp, followed by the sound of glass shattering.

“Congratulations Khanna,” Merula laughed. “You have cured the floor of boils.” 

Elizabeth turned to see Rowan on the floor along with a shattered bottle and her potion was spilt on the floor. Professor Snape was standing above her in an instant, his lip curled in a sneer. 

“You clumsy little fool!” He growled before casting Reparo on the broken bottle and vanished the spilt potion. “Ten points from Ravenclaw for your carelessness, Khanna.”   
When Professor Snape angrily walked away, Rowan sent a glare Merula’s way before Elizabeth led her friend out of the classroom. 

\--- 

Once Rowan and Elizabeth were back in their common room, they were gestured by their prefect, Chester Davies to speak with him by the statue. By the grave expression on his face, he likely heard about the incident in their potions class. 

“We’re down ten points,” He said. “We’re in fourth place now. What happened?” 

“Merula tripped me and made me spill my potion.” Rowan said before turning to Elizabeth. “You saw didn’t you, Elizabeth?” 

“I believe you, Rowan.” She replied. “But no, I didn’t actually see it happen. I was putting away my ingredients.” 

Chester’s expression softened a little. “I’m sorry that happened, Rowan. I’d talk to Professor Snape if I thought it would do any good. In any case, he already sent you a letter directly to our common room.” 

Elizabeth slightly tilted her head. “Shouldn’t a teacher send notes directly to students?” 

Chester shrugged. “It might be because he despises you. Snape hates everyone though, so I wouldn’t take it personally, but I would read that letter immediately.” 

Elizabeth read the note over Rowan’s shoulder and was instantly filled with suspicion. 

“That’s not Professor Snape’s handwriting.” She said after reading it. From watching him write on the blackboard, Elizabeth saw that Professor Snape wrote in an elegant cursive. The writing on Rowan’s note was not as neat. 

“What?” Chester narrowed his eyes while Rowan looked at her with surprise. 

“Professor Snape writes with excellent calligraphy,” Elizabeth explained. “The person who wrote this is not as experienced. Also, the G’s and A’s are slightly narrower.” 

Rowan reread the note. “Merlin! You’re right, Elizabeth. I can’t believe I didn’t notice this sooner!” 

“You’ve studied under him for approximately three years, haven’t you Davies?” Elizabeth asked Chester, handing him back the note. “Surely you can recognize one of your teacher’s handwriting.” 

Chester hesitantly took the paper and looked it over. On one hand, he wanted Rowan to meet with professor Snape anyway, the worst he could do was tell her that he didn’t write the note. However, as he read, Chester could tell that Elizabeth was correct. This was more likely to be a student’s handwriting than a teacher’s. 

“...You may be right, Elizabeth.” He finally said. “But Rowan should at least confirm that Snape didn’t write this by asking him.” 

“Another teacher should also do, Rowan.” Elizabeth continued. “They’ve known Professor Snape longer than any student. Our Head of House seems especially reliable. I would recommend asking him for advice.” 

“Will you go with me, Elizabeth?” Rowan asked. “I’d feel better knowing you’re right behind me.” 

She nodded. “Of course. Let’s go.” 

\--- 

As it turned out, Elizabeth had been right about Snape not sending the note to Rowan. Professor Flitwick had examined it and confirmed that it couldn’t have been Snape who wrote the note and would even speak the potions master about it. On the more positive side, Elizabeth and Rowan each earned five points for coming to him about the issue. Needless to say, Chester was pleased and even praised Elizabeth for having excellent attention to detail. 

A she was leaving Potions class the following day, Elizabeth was stopped by a Gryffindor boy whom she also recognized from the sorting. 

“You’re Elizabeth Chambers, right?” He asked, timidly. 

Elizabeth gave a nod. “I am, and you are...?” 

“Ben Copper. I’m a first-year like you.” The boy replied, subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck. “I just wanted to say you’re very brave for protecting your friend from Merula Snyde and the way you did it was really clever too.” 

“Were you in the hallway with us?” She asked, a pensive expression taking over her features. “I don’t recall seeing you or anyone in fact.” 

“I was watching from the edge of the corridor.” Ben said, looking slightly embarrassed. “I’ve been following her so she can’t sneak up on me, and if she sees me, I’ll at least have a chance to run away.” 

“She tormented me the entire way here on the Hogwarts Express.” He continued, his voice becoming softer. “She kept threatening me, and calling me a Mudblood.” 

Elizabeth’s eyes flashed and her grip on her bag became tighter. She allowed herself to show a little sympathy on her normally impassive visage. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, Copper.” She said, gently. “You don’t deserve any of that.” 

Ben relaxed a little but still looked nervous. “Merula is obsessed with being the best witch in our year, and she thinks she has to impose her will on us to prove it. I’m just glad that there’s someone who isn’t afraid of her. I certainly am. It’s a joke that I got put in Gryffindor.” 

Elizabeth shook her head. “The Sorting Hat is never wrong, Ben. You were put in Gryffindor for a reason. Besides, fear is a natural instinct. It’s necessary for survival. Everyone is afraid of something.” 

I know fear all too well. She thought to herself, resentfully. 

“Unfortunately, I’m afraid of everything. I come from a Muggle family, so all of this is new and scary to me.” Ben said, sadly. 

“I understand. I’ve been in a similar situation myself.” Elizabeth consoled while trying to suppress some unwanted memories attempting to resurface. Seeing the shocked look on Ben’s face, she quickly recovered before he could question her. “I’ll help you to the best of my abilities, Ben. If you feel that you are in trouble, just send me an owl and I’ll come find you.” 

“Thanks, Elizabeth.” Ben was smiling now, looking both happy and relieved. “I’ll see you around.” 

Elizabeth bid him goodbye and continued her way back to her common room. 

“Welcome back, Elizabeth.” Chester greeted once she had entered. 

“Davies.” She acknowledged with a subtle nod before taking a seat on one of the couches and started on her homework. 

Elizabeth had just finished her Charms essay when Rowan took a seat next to her and invited her to go to the Courtyard to play Gobstones. 

“I’m sorry, what is Gobstones?” She asked, never having played many games growing up. Elizabeth has heard of chess when she was little but rarely ever played. 

Rowan’s eyes widened in shock. “You’ve never played Gobstones?! I play it on the farm all the time.” 

“You should go, Elizabeth.” Chester said, having heard the conversation. “You’ve earned Ravenclaw more points than any other first-year. Your hard work is appreciated. You deserve a break.” 

“...if you insist.” Elizabeth replied, getting up to go with Rowan. 

\--- 

“Gobstones is the finest skill-testing manual dexterity game in the world!” Rowan said once they reached the Courtyard. “It’s a bit like the Muggle game marbles, except that every time a point is scored, the loser gets sprayed in the face!” 

“What are they sprayed with?” Elizabeth asked. 

“No one knows, but it smells awful!” Rowan replied. 

The game was simple enough but Elizabeth proved to be quicker than Rowan. She was correct about the spraying substance having an unpleasant odor. They conversed as they played. Rowan told Elizabeth about growing up on her family’s tree farm. Elizabeth listened to every word. She didn’t say it out loud, but she was glad that Rowan trusted her enough to talk about herself. However, Elizabeth was reluctant to share information about herself growing up. Rowan would likely look at her differently or might even not want to be her friend anymore. 

When Rowan asked what it was like for her growing up, Elizabeth tensed up. She didn’t want to lie to Rowan, but she didn’t know how to talk about her childhood. It didn’t seem fair to give vague answers when Rowan had been very truthful. 

Before she could answer, a snide voice sneered next to them. “Isn’t this precious?” 

It was Merula. She looked smug as she stared down at them. 

“Hello, Chambers. You’re looking unfortunately well.” She said with a roll of her eyes. “While you’ve been playing games, I’ve been doing a little research about your brother.” 

“Considering Jacob and I are two different people, I don’t see what that has to do with me.” Elizabeth said, coldly. 

Surprise flickered across Merula’s face but she quickly recovered. “Because you’re a danger to Hogwarts just like him, and none of us will be safe until you’re gone.” 

“What are you talking about, Merula?” Rowan demanded. 

“Chambers’s brother didn’t just get expelled for endangering the entire school in search of some imaginary vaults...” The Slytherin continued with a nasty grin. “He immediately went missing, and the next time he was seen, he was working for Voldemort.” 

Before Elizabeth could reply, Rowan had flinched at the use of the Dark Lord’s name. 

“You can’t say that!” She cried. “You have to call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!” 

“I say what I want.” Merula replied, smugly. When Elizabeth stayed silent, she continued. “It’s no wonder the professors were talking about you before the feast. They’re wondering if you work for the Dark Lord too.” 

Elizabeth fought the urge to roll her eyes as she finally replied. “Students being related to Death Eaters isn’t as unusual as you’re making it sound, Snyde. And so what if I am, in fact, related to one? That doesn’t mean I’m also going to associate with the Dark Lord.” 

“Now, if that’s all, good day to you.” With that, Elizabeth turned and started to walk away. 

“Don’t walk away from me!” She heard Merula shout. “Flipendo!” 

Elizabeth suddenly felt a great force strike her directly into her back and she immediately fell to the ground with a grunt. 

“Elizabeth!” Rowan was at her side in an instant and sent a glare in Merula’s direction. 

“Learn a few more spells, Chambers.” Merula said, almost sounding disappointed. “Maybe next time you’ll put up a fight.” 

When Merula walked away, Rowan immediately helped Elizabeth to her feet. 

“Are you okay?” She asked. Elizabeth nodded and brushed off her clothes. “Merula’s never going to leave us alone...” 

“This isn’t the first time I’ve dealt with a bully, Rowan.” Elizabeth said, nonchalantly. “And I doubt Snyde will be the last one I come across.” 

\--- 

Once they were back in the common room, Chester pulled Rowan and Elizabeth aside. It wasn’t hard to guess that he learned what had happened in the Courtyard. 

“Judging your expression, I’m assuming you’ve heard about what happened in the Courtyard.” Elizabeth said once they were seated. 

“I have.” Chester confirmed. “As you probably know by now, word travels fast at Hogwarts. I wouldn’t be doing my duty as your prefect if I didn’t help teach you to defend yourself. I’m going to teach you two how to duel.” 

Elizabeth let out a low sigh. “I suppose it’s inevitable. Like today, I doubt that Snyde will ever allow me to walk away when she wants to start a spectacle.” 

Chester nodded. “Ravenclaw keeps a dueling book in the Artefact Room. It will teach you various spells, potions, and techniques. Professor Flitwick was also a dueling champion a few years back. As long as you use these spells responsibly, he’ll likely be willing to give you some advice.”

“Why is the book kept in the Artefact Room?” Elizabeth asked. “It if belongs to Ravenclaw, shouldn’t it be on the shelf?”

Chester smirked at her question. “I’ll explain that to you later, Elizabeth. But for now, go look for it and learn a few dueling spells. I’ll teach you everything else you need to know later.” 

“Understood.” 

Elizabeth and Rowan got up and exited the common room to search for the Artefact room. She knew that there was a possibility Merula Snyde will never stop harassing her even if they did end up dueling, but Elizabeth had become an expert in the art of evasion during her stay at the orphanage. By further exploring the castle, she could search for places to hide. Ben might find them useful later if he has another encounter with Merula. Elizabeth had helped some of the other children at the orphanage hide from bullies and even the matron. 

Just thinking of that awful woman made Elizabeth feel sick to her stomach. But she pushed those thoughts into the back of her mind and reminded herself of the task at hand. If she couldn’t find an escape, it would work in her benefit to defend herself in a duel.


End file.
